Somebody Should Have Taught Him
by Sunshine of my life
Summary: Kaoru relizes that she dies in a car accident.And she thinks noone will miss her but with the help of her guardian angel Soujiro,she see that her best friend Battousai can't live with out her!So now she has to find a way back to him and her family .KKB Ch
1. Somebody Should Have Taught Him

Somebody Should Have Taught Him

I went to a birthday party

but I remembered what you said.

You told me not to drink at all,

so I had a Sprite instead.

I felt proud of myself,

the way you said I would,

that I didn't choose to drink and drive,

though some friends said I should.

I knew I made a healthy choice and

your advice to me was right

as the party finally ended

and the kids drove out of sight.

I got into my own car,

sure to get home in one piece,

never knowing what was coming,

something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement.

I can hear the policeman say,

"The Kid that caused this wreck was drunk."

His voice seems far away.

My own blood is all around me,

as I try hard not to cry.

I can hear the paramedic say,

"This girl is going to die."

I'm sure the guy had no idea,

while he was flying high,

because he chose to drink and drive

that I would have to die.

So why do people do it,

knowing that it ruins lives?

but now the pain is cutting me

like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell my sister not to be afraid,

tell Daddy to be brave,

and when I go to heaven to

put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.

Someone should have taught him

that it's wrong to drink and drive.

Maybe if his mom and dad had,

I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter,

I'm getting really scared.

These are my final moments,

and I'm so unprepared.

I wish that you could hold me, Battousai,

as I lie here and die.

I wish that I could say

I love you and good-bye.

Retold by Jane Watkins

Next Chapter: Kaoru finds out she's dead and think that no one will care but she finds out her best friend Battousai can't live with out her!! So she wants to go back to him and with the help of her garden Angel Soujiro she will!

Hey you guys!! Wasn't that sad!!! I wanted to put it in RK way staring Kaoru. When I read it to my mom, sister, and a couple of my friends they were all crying. And If you a wondering where I got this poem or short story whatever it is, it's from Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. I love that book!!

And I'm doing this story for the Oral Language Festival!! Watch My teacher and my class mates are going to cry. Because I know I will.

Well please review me!!

And I have two new Stories!!! I have like two chapters for each so far I waiting tell I have at least 5 so I could up-date them fast when I post them!!

But I m going to up-date teen Model Soon so don't get angry!!

OH Yeah Me and My twin sister just turned 14 years old 10-1-04!!


	2. My death my angel my sister

**Somebody Should Have Taught Him!**

**Chapter 2: My death…my angel…my sister**

(Kao-POV)

_'Shattered glass… loud noises everything in slow motion it was happening so quickly. Then the harm sticky liquid at my side covering the ground around me it was my blood! Lights flashing, all different types of color: red, blue, and yellow. Then a beautiful white light. My life flashing before my eyes: Happy, Sad, and some angry ones. I guess I am dieing I heard a man's voice telling me to hang in there I wanted too… but a part of me wanted to die. To go to a place better then my life at home on this earth. A Paradise. I've been waiting for all my life. No one would care it's just another life lost. No big deal. No one needs me… So ah good bye…' I thought to I before I was swallow but a blue light_.

"I guess I am dead now… Wow my body is covered in so much blood it looks like I've suffered from that beep wounded at my sided it looks like it was the widow shield that caused it. I wonder if the guy that caused this wreck is dead too." I said out loud in a small wispier. I watched how the paramedic put my body on a stretcher and then coved it with a white sheet.

"I never thought my skin could look that white." "Well you were never dead before!" I heard a cheerful voice say behind me.

"YEEEEEE A GHOST!!!!" I screamed as I turned around and tried to run which didn't work too well.

(Sou-POV)

Wow she was beautiful she had raven black hair and a cute little nose and big matching sapphire eyes to go with it. But I didn't understand why Kami (God) wanted her to die at such a young age. I felt bad for her I wish I could have saved her I don't like it when people die at such a young age she hasn't even have the chances to even expertness life. Oh will the strong live and the weak die.

As I approached her she was talking to her self so I didn't want her to seem like a wacko talking to herself so I talked to her. But it didn't go as well as I planed. She screamed bloody murder. "am I that scary?" I asked as she tried to run from me but she didn't get to far I guess she forgot that she was floating in thin air.

"I don't think you'll be able to run away form me so you should stop trying to." I said with my cheerful voice avoiding her punches she was throwing at me. Wow I really mush be scary. "Are you a ghost?" She asked as she tried to put her hand right threw me.

"Yes I am a ghost but so are you, so you could stop trying to go threw me." I said getting very annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She laughed but it faded when she realized that I'm the one who's going to take her to the either heaven or hell.

So I desisted to lighten up the moment. "So it very nice to meet you Kaoru Kamiya, my name is Soujiro Seta but you may call me any thing you want, okay."

"Okay, hey how do you now my name?" She asked pointing me in the chest. "Well Kaoru-Chan I know ever thing about you with this handy little blue book Kami gave me."

"Yeah like what?" She asked me in a 'yeah right you liar' voice.

(Kao-POV)

We I saw him I knew that he was going to be the one who would take me to the place I belong to. He reminds of me of me cause of his smile it's not a true smile like mine. But when he told me he knew every thing about me, Iwas very surprised that that little book in his had held every little secret to my life. But I didn't want to believe him I wanted some proof. He could tell that I didn't believe him so he opened up the little blue book and started to look it over he eye shimmered with pure evil.

"Alright I'll start with the men of your dreams and there names are Chad Michel Miry, Paul Walker, Brad Pit, Orlando Bloom, Tom Cruz, Usher, Nelly, Chingy …"(-) My jaw was hang open just thinking of those guys. But then it hit me I'm not the only girl in this world who thinks that those guys are good looking!

"Oh please there is a billion of other girls out there who dream a but those guys too." I said making my point crystal clear.

"Oh but there is one more man who's the closest to your heart. Does the name Battousai sound familiar?" I felt my checks very warm as I grabbed on to my face and shook my head.

I knew my face was glowing red of embarrassment but it quickly turned to anger when Soujiro started laughing and sing "Kaoru and Battousai sit-en in a tree, first comes love then come marriage then come Battousai pushing a baby carriage…"

"Oh shut- up I don't like him that way he's just my best friend who happens to be Hot OKAY!" I said as I started to fly a way from him. "Hey Kaoru wait up I was just kidding!" Soujiro yelled after me.

(Normal POV)

It has been two hours after the accident happened and the police finally found out Kaoru's home phone number.

"Ring… ring… ring…"

"I got it!" Kaoru's older sister Tomoe yelled as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello is this the Kamiya residence?" a man on the other line asked in a wit serious voice.

"Yes it is my I ask who's calling?" Tomoe asked. "Well yes there was an accident on the 29th street…"

"Yes what does that have to do with me?" She asked again getting very annoyed by this man.

"Well the person in the car was Kaoru Kamiya…" "What Kaoru! man is she Okay?!" Tomoe asked getting really scared as her heart was racing very fast. "…" "Well is she answer me when I'm talking to you is Kaoru Okay or she Not!"

"I sorry Miss but Miss Kaoru Kamiya had past away shortly after the accident… I'm sorry... Miss?" in slow motion Tomoe dropped the phone and it hit the ground in a loud bang.

"Kaoru dead this can't be I was just yelling at her yesterday…" tears where flowing down her eyes as she remembered the last time she talked to Kaoru which was yesterday.

(Flash-Back)

"Kaoru you Bitch, what the hells your problem?" Tomoe yelled at Kaoru as she watching MTV. "What did I do now Miss beauty Queen?" Kaoru asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"You stole Battousai away from me!"

"What, I did no such thing!" Kaoru yelled as she looked up at her sister.

"Shut up Bitch you know you've all ways liked him!" Tomoe yelled as she held up her hand to slap Kaoru.

"Wait what Tomoe I would never do that…I…" Kaoru started but it was to late Tomoe slaped her hard across the face.Kaoru had teard coming down her eyes as she felt the pain.

"Oh shut up I hate you!! First you take Mom away from me now him, your a Demon child!!"

end of flash-Back

The word Demon child rang throw Tomoe ears over and over again. (Oh I like that song Over and over again by Nelly and that other guy! Sorry! ) Then Kaoru's voice rang throw her ears when Kaoru was three years old.

_"Big sissy big sissy looks at me-z he-he-he!" _

_"Oh Tomoe-z you-s the bestest sissy in the whole wide world-zi!" _

_"Big Sissy why-z don't you-s smile at me?" _

"Kaoru, KAORU!!!" Tomoe yelled as she fell to the ground crying soon their father came running in. "Tomoe, Tomoe what's wrong Dear?!" He asked his oldest daughter. "Kaoru… Kaoru…" Tomoe started but her sobbing was getting worse. "What wrong with Kaoru, Dear?"

_"Kaoru she sh..e's dead, she's DEAD!"_

(A-Notes)

Loneliness here!! And I just want to say that I'm sorry for not up-dating sooner I had many things going on first it was my older brother's wending, then my friend J-J, his dad die the day before Thanksgiving in a car accident, I had to finish my science fair project, then I found out one of my good friend Nathan is moving like 4 hours away. So yeah very I'm sorry

And I'll up-date as soon as I can so just hang in there!


End file.
